I'm Just Stupid Human
by Rieyuka-Woonie
Summary: Aku memang pantas mendapatkan cinta seperti ini. Karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang Lee Tae Min.


Title : I'm just stupid human

Author : Me a.k.a Rieyuka-Woonie

Cast : Minho/Other, Tae Min

Rating : PG – 13

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst gagal

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik mak bapaknya masing masing

Summary : Aku memang pantas mendapatkan cinta seperti ini. Karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang Lee Tae Min.

Warning : Yaoi or gender swich don't like don't read, death character,banyak typos yang nangkring, abal

Raut wajahmu terlihat sangatlah bahagia. Yah, kau memang sangat sangatlah bahagia dengan dirinya. Dia yang selalu membahagiakamu, membuatmu tersenyum, dan selalu berada dekat disampingmu. Kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Hari ini, mentari memancarkan sinarnya begitu cerah. Seakan akan dunia terlihat begitu indah. Aroma embun pagi masi terasa. Dan pagi ini mengantarku pada kalian berdua. Aku terus mengawasi kalian. Aku pun tersenyum melihat kalian berdua tertawa riang. Tetapi, senyumku ini tiada arti bagimu. Hanyalah senyum tulusnya yang selalu mengisi ruang dalam hatimu. Begitupun kamu. Senyummu selalu tertuju kepadanya. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan senyumanmu. Begitu pula dengan cintamu. Cintaku hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu disaat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Itu yang biasa orang sebut sebagai _love at first sight_. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam dadaku saat pertama kali kau menyapaku. Dan rasa itu menjadi semakin kuat disaat aku mengetahui bahwa aku dan kamu adalah member shinee. Aku selalu bahagia melihatmu. Walaupun takdir tak berpihak kepadaku. Entah sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan rasa cinta yang seperti ini. Aku memang keji mencintaimu dengan persaan yang kotor ini. Ma'afkan aku. Memang cintaku padamu tak sempurna dan tak setulus cintanya. Silahkan saja kau membenciku. Karena aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Karena aku terlahir sebagia orang yang bodoh. Ya, semua orang pasti akan menganggapku bodoh.

Kau emang memiliki paras yang indah. Ku akui itu, tapi bukan itu yang aku cintai dari dirimu. Karena jika seandainya kau kehilangan keindahan itu pada suatu hari nanti, aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak mencintai dirimu karena senyummu. Karena disaat kau sedih dan menitikkkan air matamu, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintai dirimu melainkan kau adalah dirimu. Seorang Choi Minho yang selama ini aku kenal. Jika dirimu bukanlah Choi Minho, aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Tapi, cintamu bukanlah untuk diriku. Kadang juga terbesit sebuah api kecemburuan yang terselip kedalam hatiku. Aku ingin merebutmu dari dirinya. Akan tetapi, aku sadar akan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak tega melakukan hal keji tersebut. Karena kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan perasaan yang hina seperti ini.

Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti itu. Akankah aku berada di posisinya?. Mimpi. Itu hanya salah satu dari mimpiku. Aku tak berhak mendapatkanmu. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Dan kaupun belum tentu berada di sampingku. Karena kau bukanlah takdirku. Karena itu, senyummu tidak pernah kau tujukan untukku. Pedih memang kalau melihat sebuah kenyataan. Tetapi, melihatmu bahagia itupun sudah sangatlah cukup bagiku. Semua luka terhapus oleh dirimu. Biarlah semua sayatan sayatan dihati ini ku rasakan. Karena tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirku seperti ini. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan cinta seperti ini. Karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang Lee Tae Min. Seorang manusia yang bodoh. Yang mencintai seorang mentari yang selalu menyinari rembulannya. Jika cintaku tergaris seperti ini, aku akan menerimanya dengan hati yang terbuka. Biarlah aku terus berlindung dibalik topeng kebohongan ini. Yang takkan pernah aku lepas sampai kapanpun. Bahkan sampai aku menutup mataku dan takkan pernah bisa terbuka lagi.

Aku selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung kalian, tetapi kali ini kalian melihatku. Aku tidak ingin kau curiga dengan diriku. Aku takut kau akan tau semua tentang persaanku padamu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan arah. Sampai pada akhirnya ku sadari. Sebuah truk melaju kencang kearah ku. Meghantam ku dengan keras. Badanku tersa seperti berada diangan angan. Perutku terasa mual. Dan . . . . . . . . . .

Gelap, semua di sekelilingku terlihat gelap

~**_fin**~_

A/N : Author baru hehe ^^v, jadi harap maklum kalo fanficnya jelek, amatiran so'ale. Terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca fanfic jelek ini. Dan jika sudi tolong tinggalkan jejak di review*berani banget ya?*


End file.
